Kissing My Addiction
by ARTGEEK-XD
Summary: "I loved him so much that i would've done anything for him I would've shed blood for him knowing he just wanted me for my lips,my body ,still i have no regrets,none". Draco Malfoy needed Harry ,and Harry Potter wanted Draco.
1. The Kiss

**Summary**:Harry has become infatuated with draco ever since they had there first kiss but does draco have the same feeling or is he using Harry for other reasons ,will harry find out Draco little secret or will he be blinded by the thing called love.

* * *

_I don't love you_

_You're pathetic_

_You should be ashamed_

_I-I don't think I can do this -_

"STOP" I screamed from the top of my lungs clawing at my hair I couldn't take it ,i could feel it the change that was slowly happening in my body i could feel it permeating inside me. I just wanted to disappear ,I already felt like complete waste so why not

**_"why not"_**

* * *

"Harry ,Harry potter is that you" a female voice said behind me I turned to see none other than Ginny Weasley.I sighed inwardly ,this women was slowly killing me from the inside out, everywhere I go she was there ,yes at first it was endearing having someone to follow and wait on you hand and foot ,in fact I quite liked it .the feel was amazing but as months passed by I realized that dear Ginny was becoming quite unstable .I have to tell you though what set it off was when I found her in my room ,on my bed, with nothing on.

Yes I know there was a naked girl on my bad ,why didn't I just go for it, well I did and let me tell you it was great not the greatest but good none the less. After that she became extremely possessive as if I was hers she knew that when she tried to court me this would happen so I had to cut her off.

"Well hello " I said trying to muster up as much formal politeness as possible. She bit hard on her bottom lip, so close to shedding blood. "Now no need to speak so formal Harry I-

Harry!" a scream cut her off I turned to see my best bud Ron Weasely running toward me .as you all know Ron and Ginny are siblings, yes messing with your best friends sister is as dumb as messing with one of your stalkers what can I say I'm one S.O.B.

"Ron ,good to see you" I smile giving him a hug ,it's been so bloody long since I've seen my ginger friend and I was ecstatic to see him and how well he looked. Ron was my best friend since I was a child he knew all my dark secrets, all of them.

"So Ron where is the love of your life, the cream to your cocoa the jel-

"It's over " he whispered cutting me off to say I was shocked would be in understatement they were so in love that no one could break the wall that they built up for each other ,not even me.

I knew that this wasn't a conversation to talked about in public so I said nothing while my friend hurt I always did nothing.

* * *

"Take your medication"

" No father please no it hurts me ,you're hurting me " I screamed from the top of my lungs as he drags me into the bathroom ,throwing me into the tub .I close my eyes as I feel the cold water hit my pale skin ."come here ,come here NOW" he orders not giving me the chance to respond as he harshly grabs my chin forcing pills into my mouth ,I almost gag as I feel him shove his fingers down my throat.

I swallowed, feeling so sick and so disgusted.

"Time for school"

* * *

"Harry yes, don't-stop"

I smiled at the women screams below me as I thrust inside her cavern.

One last thrust and her walls tighten up as she cam making me blow my milk in her

I get up in a rush running to the bathroom, bending over in the toilet and throwing up chunks of breakfast in the Toilet.

"are you okay harry" a worried voice said behind me , I look up to see lavender and her butt naked glory I gave her a reassuring smile and went to wash my hands. lavender and me have been friends with benefits since she was dating Ron ,again what was I thinking ,screwing your best friends girl while they were still dating, well I was thinking lavender was pretty cute and who am I to turn down a good fuck.

But of course like all girls do she felt guilty about sneaking behind her 'man's' back. Of course I knew Ron didn't even really care for her, just using her to hide the feeling that were growing more and more for Hermione. Which he of course he couldn't hide ,he never could hide things easily ,until now.

This leads back to the mystery of why they broke up, they were so perfect for each other my two best friends .there was no one else I could consider more perfect for each other, complete opposites and yet they completed each other.

"Harry I think it's time for us to leave " lavender stated, I look up to see the once naked girl dressed and ready to leave .I sigh and get up my full glory showing ,walking to the piled of clothes I get dressed and leave without a word .

* * *

_"Woah look at him he's beautiful"_

_"Gorgeous"_

_"I just love him"_

_"I want him"_

I smirked at the crowd of people who stared at me while I walked to my destination .

**they hate you**

_they love me_

I saw them my group of death eater .fake is what I should call them ,oh how I abhorred them to the very core of my bones, they kissed the ground I walked on ,awaiting The pleasure that following me would give, but of course they are just pawns and the game of the Malfoys soon they would await their destiny and it won't be pleasurable ,oh no it will not .

"Draco it is great to see you " pansy was the first to speak ,she was not trust worthy but at least she knew her place and that was under me .I gave her a small hard smile .she frowned slightly hoping I would have given her a better response but she will not talk against me, they never do.

then their was Crabbe and Goyle they were always over me like they were my protector which of course this leads to question of how someone who can't beat me ,feel as though they can protect me ? I looked at the boys who towered over me ,they were giving me their usual dimwitted smiles.

" Draco hey Draco " Goyle said bringing me into a bone crushing hug.

_No stop!_

I quickly struggled out of Goyles grip feeling my body uncontrollably shutter .I'm used to Goyle and Crabbe giving me bone crushing hugs like they haven't seen me in years ,but this time it was different .

"Draco my friend are you alright" Crabbe asked fake concern in his voice at least I think it was sometime it's hard to tell when their deceiving me.

I smiled a reassuring smile which I'm sure came out as more of a grimace.

"Alright it's time to raise hell ,let's go" I demanded as they walked two steps behind me..

this was me and I wasn't going to let anyone stop me from being who I am even if that person was_ myself ._

* * *

"Harry" I turn and I'm shock at what I'm looking at. the women in front of me ,who looked drained from crying and pale from the lack of sleep was not the women who I knew and loved.

"Hermione" I couldn't stop my voice from cracking .we stare one long look and embrace each other in a hug ,me whispering how everything was going to be okay as she cries on my shoulder. and all I can think of is "what happened "

"Everything Harry everything" she cried out "I just feel so alone now I gave him my heart and he just broke it ,I wish I could just take everything I gave to him back ".

after hours of calming Hermione down I finally got her to go to her room ,I was now determined to get answers of what was going on . and he would answer my questions one way or another.

* * *

"Draco how was your summer " Blaise Zibini asked walking up to me . at that question I wanted to vomit , but forced the vile substance back down my throat.

_NO WEAKNESS_

" Of course it was great as always " I lied with that fake i'm-better-then-you look .he rolled his eyes and smiled "of course,no one would expect less of a Malfoy " his words were dripping with sarcasm ,but I was used to it .

Blaise zibini was the only one I could remotely trust and even though that wasn't even enough .Blaise wasn't in my group of my death eaters , the main reason I liked him was that he told it how it was even if other looked at him as if he was a stuck up jerk, he knew what he wanted ,something I tried to be but didn't really know how to do it .

" What in atrocious sight that is" Blaise said I turned feeling the disgust on Blaise voice,and quite the distasteful view it was .their it was, the all mighty Harry Potter arms wrapped around that filthy mudblood Hermione as she wept like the pitiful human being she is .

"well if i- I covered Zibinis mouth with my hand turning us the other way so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash."What the hell Draco" Blaise screamed not to quietly I might say , I shut him up up by giving him my oh so lovely glare." I don't want to see **them**" I whispered, shocking myself at how much venom was in my voice ,I no longer felt hatred toward them but seeing that display of affection brought something out in me _jealousy._

**Jealousy**

yes I can admit it ,I had envy and my heart .I wish I could have someone to hug me and tell me everything was okay ,I wish I could just wrap my arms around someone I cared for with out anyone or thing being effected by it .I at least deserve someone to tell these things too.

for once in my sixteen years of life I wanted love not the dull aching emptiness in me.

* * *

"Harry hey " Ron smiled , which I frowned at .walking up to him I harshly grabbed him dragging him into in empty room (-.-) ."Bloody hell Harry -

"What the hells happening Ron" I roughly whisper "What" he replies dumbly. "You know what I mean all the lies and secrets , we told each other everything and now all of a sudden you're keeping secrets and Hermione crying .I just don't understand anymore" I screamed "She was crying " he stated "yea she was and I hated it because I knew that I couldn't do anything to help her ,do you know how that feels? huh do you, I screamed "you need to fix it ,what ever you broke ,fix it".

"It's not that easy harry you don't know anything I can't fix something that needed to be broken " he was now screaming too . he was doing that teeth grinding thing he did when he got mad and his hands were in a fist so tight that his knuckles were starting to turn white.

"I don't know any thing because you're not telling me anythin- I was stopped by Ron grabbing my shoulder pushing me to the wall ,I didn't have enough time to get my wand because his lips were on mines(-.-).I was shocked since I was never kissed by anyone but girls before and the fact that this kiss felt so ...wrong ,not because their was a guy kissing me but because it was Ron who was kissing me ,my best friend who I never had these feeling for .I shoved him from me not hard but hard enough for him to end up on the floor.

"I cheated on her" he whispered so quietly I could barely hear."W-what " I stuttered "he was some muggle I met and one thing led to another and ,I just- just couldn't do it anymore " he sobbed choking on his words .I slowly sat on the floor"you couldnt take what anymore" I whispered "pretending to be something I'm not ,waking up every morning and feeling ashamed of my self because I'm a coward ,using Hermione as a cover ,of course at first I liked her ,well I thought I did but soon I started to hate being around her, kissing her ,and bloody touching her ,how can you be disgusted by the person you've loved all your life"

I was so completely shocked at his confession i never knew how Ron was struggling ,I was always in my little world of people who loved me ,so caught up with being the boy who lived that I left the friends that needed me .now I'm sitting looking dumb because I can't do anything ,never have I ever felt so useless then now at this moment ,staring as my friend self destruct.

* * *

pill,pills where are my pills

I panicked try to look through my pockets and book searching for my pills ,I soon dropped down and defeat shaking and crying .

I couldn't find my pills I was going to go crazy ,rather quickly I started to feel the itchy feeling I get when I don't take my pills ,with out control my finger nails were digging in my arm skin ,the tears were now making it unbearable to see.I could feel my transformation coming and I could also hear the bathroom door creaking open .

I tried to quiet myself but the burning itchiness was unbearable "is any one here " a voice questioned .

and their it was the scream I let out did it ,so loud I thought the school had heard ,but they didn't and he did .

without another second the door was slammed open revealing none other than Harry potter himself .

I got of the floor as quick as possible slamming my lips toward him ,draining him .

their was complete silence as I took what I need to survive I could feel the power coming from inside him,and finally he reacted by pushing me off him "bloody hell" he screamed before running off.

I shoved my hands in my jacket feeling my pill bottle.

maybe I don't need the pills anymore .

* * *

what was going on with the male population ,were they just set on kissing me .I shuddered at the thought of Ron lips on mine .with draco it almost felt like I was in some sort of trance like he was the puppeteer and I was his puppet dancing for him ,I admit that was one of the most mind-blowing kisses ive ever experienced in my life .

* * *

**um im not necessarily new but I really don't know what to do, this is my first story ever and I hope y'all like it,im bad with grammar ,so yea heh I'm a little nervous**

**harry potter belongs to ROWLING**

**this is a slash story **

**and I would appreciate if people told me things I did wrong or should do better .**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. My new pill,my new love

**Hey y'all its seems i sort of forgot to mention a little detail,this isn't Hogwarts this is an all boys/girls boarding school that have some wizards, so some of the people who are main to the story may not have wizard powers,I really don't know yet.**

**forgot to mention pairings: draco/Harry of course ,Ron/some muggle,slight pansy/draco,Hermione/umm (haha didnt know who to pick ,tell me if y'all want someone for her), one-sided Blaise/draco,and one-sided Hermione/Ron**

* * *

the itching was back and my pills were slowly running out each day ,I didn't want to go back to my father and ask for more , my one solution was harry potter .

**_Harry Potter_**

he was the first person to make me feel ,human .when I kissed potter it was like the demon that was inside of me disappeared and for that second I felt loved. I went to get a cup of water so I could swallow down the big blue pill .

* * *

the kiss ,the kiss ,why couldn't I stop thinking about it. "Draco" I whispered out smiling .I want him ,all of him.

"Harry potter did you hear me or were you still in your own little world ,again" Hermione said rolling her eye.I smiled at her "of course we were talking ab- I was distracted by a distraught Weasley looking at me.

"Dont turn around" I whispered and guess what, she turns around .I could see by the way she tensed up ,and her breathing fastened that she wasnt over him yet and I could also see by the way he ran passed us that he wasnt ready to face her.

this is how it's been for the couple of days Ron would only talk to me when Hermione wasnt there and when she was there he would avoid her like she was a debt collector .this only continued to make her even more pissed and emotional ,seriously she was pmsing twenty-four seven and I was her punching bag,shoulder to cry on,and stress ball.

I sighed feeling like I had problems of my own ,like draco,and his lips his soft lips-

"HARRY"

* * *

I awakened ,getting up slowly,fearing that I let my real self out ,why now ,why now .the burning itchiness was here and even worse than before ,I tried hard not to croak out a moan of pain. slowly getting up I crept my way out of the room ,trying hard to quietly leave for the bathroom, the last thing I need was a noisy roommate asking me what was wrong.

I gasped looking at myself in the mirror .slowly I touch my face horrified at what I saw ,swiftly I dug in my pocket taking out my last pill ,please let this work.

* * *

My nerves were kicking ,was I really going to do this ,my heart was pounding ,and my hands were sweaty ,my mind is swirling with thoughts of draco and only draco .I ball my fist up and walk through the cafeteria .as I walk I start to feel as though all eyes were on me but that could not be they didn't now what I was about to do ,do they?I'm shaking even more now.

I stop in front of the death eaters table hoping my body wasnt shaking too much ."potter" draco voice echos through the cafeteria ,or was that my imagination."May I talk to you ,alone" I say hoping he wouldn't pull that what-ever-you-can-say-you-can-say-infront-of-my-cr ew type of shit. my fast beating heart is the only thing I can hear as silence slowly comes to an end.

"okay"

I would've done a hundred back flips, Draco immediately got up walking fast through the cafeteria me running a little to catch finally stopped at an empty hallway."spit it out" draco snapped at me while scratching vigorously at his arm.

"Draco i-

* * *

the itch was coming back and fast ,my real self has tried to get out faster than usually ,and I already used my last pill this morning. I growled at the peeled skin that was left by my finger nails.I had to get out of this cafeteria I could feel the change coming .

**_just let me out_**

I turned noticing potter slowly walking over ,maybe this was my distraction to get out of this place.I waited for him to get a bit closer till finally the brute was towering over our table "Potter" I said a little too loud ."may I talk to you" he said nervously I rolled my eyes at the cliché of it all ,I mean the handsome goody two shoes confronting the mean and evil Draco,"what are they going to do fight"? I could hear their gossip now ."okay" I said getting up in a hurry where I went to the closest empty hallway .he was looking at the floor nervously I might add .again I rolled my eyes I didn't have time for this I was out of the cafeteria so I am done with potter. this freaking itching was now burning."spit it out " I almost snarled.

"Draco i-" I silenced him with a kiss ,lips touching perfectly.I smiled feeling the energy come into my body,my change was going down.I rejoiced in my head pulling apart from him. I opened the eyes that I didn't know were closed to see potter with a dazed look that almost looked like lust .I smirked ,maybe just maybe potter actually wanted a relationship,ha I laughed at the boy wonder who seemed to be and his own fantasy.

"I like you" I whispered in his ears .literally feeding off the arousal that was coming of him . he almost looked as if he was going to explode "I like you too" he said fastly I put on my best smile and pulled him into a hug.

I found my new pill.

* * *

This was happening Draco confessed he confessed first , I smiled at the feel of his lips that perfectly shaped mine ,like last time it felt like I zoned out and Draco had control of my body the thrill of it all was almost too much to bear. when he looked into my eyes and told me he liked me I almost fainted with joy .

Draco and I had separated after giving him my number .I walk happily away from him ,wandering in the hall waiting for lunch to end .as I walk through the halls I see Ron and a blonde arguing about something which ended up with Ron forcefully kissing him but instead of pushing Ron away like I did the blonde tippy toed ,wrapping his arms around Rons neck ,I smirked at the sudden display of affection ,maybe this was the muggle Ron was talking about. I hurriedly went the other way just as the lunch bell rang.

* * *

**OH ! is harry a little to girly in this chapter.**

**So i was wondering if y'all would like some chapters with Ron and his muggle friend.**

**a little shorter than last im sorry i cut some things out to put in the next chapter.**

**THANKS FOR ****READING**

**R&R**


End file.
